


Кто подставил Сэма Винчестера

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Это Бобби. У Сэма проблемы. Большие проблемы. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Вот вам и выходной.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто подставил Сэма Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2007ом году на вызов "Жанры". Стилизация под полицейский детектив.

Дин Винчестер был полицейским. Крутым копом с большой пушкой. Звучит словно очередное признание с собрания АА. «Привет, меня зовут Дин и я полицейский». Впрочем, он и зависел от своей работы так же, как наркоман - от очередной дозы. Только вот удовольствия доставалось куда меньше. Две недели без выходных – не так описывали прелести будущей работы юным идеалистам, поступившим в полицейскую академию. Что же, Дин Винчестер давно понял, что никому нельзя верить.

Телефонный звонок разбудил его в половину девятого. 

\- Черт, - Дин в очередной раз пообещал себе поменять рингтон на что-нибудь спокойное, не так успешно избавляющее от всех остатков сна, как звуки старого рока. Сейчас он бы даже согласился на мелодии поп-принцесс. 

\- Винчестер, - промычал он в трубку, найдя мобильный на полу среди коробок с недоеденными пиццами и остатками куринных крылышек. – Я сорвал джек-пот в национальной лотерее? Потому что если нет, вам крупно не повезло. Сегодня я, наконец, свободный человек, и этот свободный человек так надеялся выспаться.

\- Это Бобби. У Сэма проблемы. Большие проблемы. 

Вот вам и выходной.

* * *

Самыми крупными проблемами Сэма за последнюю пару лет были парковка в недозволенном месте и жалобы соседей на шум в его квартире. И то, и другое уладил Дин. Для чего же еще существуют младшие братья, если не для того, чтобы изредка улаживать их дела, а потом шуточно припоминать об этом, хлопая их по спине после нескольких бокалов пива? Дин надеялся, что это будет очередная нелепица, которую он сможет замять за полчаса, а затем угостить братца блинчиками – эй, сегодня у него было настроение поесть горячих блинчиков с малиновым сиропом. Но в глубине души он чувствовал – этот звонок был так похож на тот, три года назад. И тогда была не пустяковая проблема. Тогда была катастрофа.

* * *

В участке Дин был через сорок минут. Все уже были в курсе и держались на расстоянии, лишь бросая осторожно-любопытные взгляды на него и снова пряча глаза в случайных бумажках. Он захлопнул дверь кабинета за собой. Начальник полицейского управления Роберт Сингер стучал пальцами по стулу. 

\- Бобби, мне нужно с ним увидеться. Сейчас же. 

Хозяин кабинета поднял ладони, словно защищаясь от напора.

\- Парень, я знаю, тебе нелегко, но сейчас это ничего не даст. Я успел поговорить с ним. Имя девушки – Ребекка Уоррен. Она жила этажом ниже в его доме. Пару раз они ходили пообедать, ничего больше. 

Дин приподнял бровь.

\- Ну ладно, возможно, что-то и больше. Но думаю, будь это серьезными отношениями, ты бы слышал ее имя, не так ли? В общем, последний раз он видел ее вчера днем, столкнулись на лестнице, сегодня утром его разбудили вооруженные ребята с полицейскими значками, в его шкафу нашли нож, с которого не очень старательно была смыта кровь. Ребекка Уоррен убита в своей квартире. Анонимный звонок в полицию сегодня утром и вот, Сэм - главный подозреваемый в этом деле. Было бы смешно, насколько стандартное дело, если бы это не был Сэм.

\- Но это же глупо. Зачем Сэму убивать какую-то подружку? Тем более, таким дурацким образом? Он же умный мальчик, не какой-нибудь алкаш, зарезавший женушку после бытовой драки и завалившийся спать после двух бутылок дешевого виски? И тем более, они не читали его личное дело? Кто там расследует это убийство? Неужели они не в курсе того, что произошло... – Дин замялся. – Проклятье, это же идиотизм. Я должен что-то сделать. Я обязан все привести в порядок. И знаю, с чего начну.

Бобби встал из-за стола. 

\- Я не прошу тебя быть осторожным, но будь добр, хотя бы постарайся не ухудшить положение. Не навреди Сэму.

Дин обернулся у порога.

\- Никогда.

* * * 

\- Как приятно видеть тебя, Дин!

Эллен. Владелица трех ночных клубов, двух подпольных казино и, по сути, хозяйка всего района.

\- Эллен, ты знаешь, почему я здесь. Уверен, что ты уже слышала. 

Она махнула бармену, и тот налил им выпить.

\- Мне действительно очень жаль, Сэм всегда был таким милым мальчиком, но я ничем не могу вам помочь.

\- Кончай. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что до того момента, как сюда добежит твой громила – кстати, научи его правильно держать оружие и не спать на работе – я успею действительно сильно ударить тебя. Если повезет, даже выстрелить. 

Она покачала головой. 

\- Вот вам и страж порядка, угрожающий невинному гражданину. И вы еще получаете зарплату с наших налогов. Ты бы действительно смог ударить женщину? 

\- Если ты скрываешь что-то, что может помочь Сэму – да. 

\- Ах, и что бы сказал на это твой отец.

Дин Винчестер закатил глаза. Кроме всего прочего, Эллен едва не стала его мачехой.

\- Не стоит тебе говорить о моем отце. Особенно сейчас, - он глубоко вдохнул.

\- Окей. В трех кварталах отсюда поселилась новая девица. Ведет себя тихо, работает в забегаловке по соседству. Но я как-то привыкла узнавать все о людях, которые слишком хорошо ведут себя. Знаешь, кто это? Мэдисон Чейз.

Дин закрыл глаза. Проклятье, проклятье, гребанное проклятье.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что бывшую девушку моего брата выпустили из психушки еще черт знает когда, а я узнаю об этом последним? Эллен, она же пыталась убить его! Как они могли уже отпустить ее? 

\- Таковы правила, - Эллен пожала плечами. – Врачи решили, что она больше не опасна для общества и потому общество обязано принять ее в свои объятья. 

\- Мне нужен адрес.

* * * 

Так банально. Девушка любит парня, парень приглашает девушку на свидание, девушка выбирает торт на свадьбу, парень влюбляется в другую девушку, девушка сходит с ума и пытается убить парня. Ее ловят, долго и вроде как успешно лечат, она снова на свободе, идет и убивает новую пассию парня, чтобы свалить всю вину на него. Ну почему именно Сэму пришлось быть пареньком из этой истории? Можно подумать, до этого у него была сладкая жизнь... Три года назад все газеты пестрели заголовками про нового серийного убийцу. Журналисты, любители громких имен, прозвали маньяка Демоном. Шестой его жертвой стала Джессика, невеста Сэма. В страшной перестрелке с полицией Демон был убит. Тогда же погибли трое полицейских: Дэниел Элкинс, Калеб Брэдли и Джон Винчестер. 

Дин поднялся по ступенькам старого здания. Перед дверью в квартиру Мэдисон он оглянулся. Мужья на работе, жены смотрят ток-шоу, дети бегают во дворе. Все тихо. Парень выбил дверь плечом и остановился на пороге. Он попытался сосчитать до десяти. Сегодня гороскоп явно предсказывал Винчестерам уехать за город и сидеть там целую неделю.

* * *

Он уселся в коридоре у стены, пока медики снимали тело Мэдисон с веревки. Он позвонил Бобби:

\- Надеюсь, это все. Там была записка. Ей не стало лучше за эти пять лет. Ей совсем не стало лучше. Ну скажи, ее самоубийство ведь доказывает то, что она и убила Ребекку Уоррен? Решила подставить Сэма, а потом в мозгах у нее опять перепутались какие-то винтики, и она повесилась. 

\- Не так быстро, приятель. Мы должны дождаться мнения судмедэкспертов, нам нужны улики.

\- Бобби, у нас есть мотив! У нас есть фотографии Ребекки, порванные и раскиданные по квартире Мэдисон. Чего тебе еще надо? 

Молчание на той стороне. 

\- Чтобы у вас, ребята, была скучная жизнь без проблем.

Дин улыбнулся уголками рта.

\- Боюсь, что нам это не грозит.

* * * 

Через неделю Дин все же вытащил Сэма поесть блинчиков. Все обвинения с того были сняты.

\- Братишка, мне кажется, с твоими успехами по женской части тебе пора переходить на парней, - сказал Дин и тут же пожалел об этом. Рано, слишком рано. 

Сэм перестал лить сироп на тарелку. Он посмотрел брату в глаза.

\- Ты знаешь, может мне стоит начать с Бобби? Он всегда так сильно любил меня.

Дин с облегчением рассмеялся. 

\- Сэм! Что ты здесь делаешь?

У их столика стояла блондинка и широко улыбалась. 

\- Братец вытащил меня позавтракать. Мэг, Дин. Дин, Мэг. Не поверишь, мы познакомились с Мэг в библиотеке. Она будущий врач. 

\- Еще один человек, выбравший служение бедным и обиженным.

\- Ну, в моем случае это бедные и больные, - подмигнула Мэг. – Сэм, во время прошлой нашей встречи я случайно утащила твою книгу. Боясь показаться странной, все же признаюсь, что я все время ношу ее с собой. Почему-то чувствовала, что встречу тебя.

Дин посмотрел на обложку книги, которую Мэг положила на стол. «Что-то очень умное, это же Сэм» - подумал он. С улицы послышался автомобильный сигнал.

\- Ой, это за мной. Увидимся, Сэм! Дин, - она кивнула и выскочила из кафе. 

Дин внимательно посмотрел на Сэма.

\- И кто-то еще говорит, что это в нашей семье я бегаю за каждой юбкой.

\- Да брось ты, просто хорошая знакомая из библиотеки.

Дин кивнул:

\- Ага, ага, как скажешь.

Он стал рассеянно листать книгу и вдруг перестал дышать. 

\- Сэм...

\- Что случилось?

\- Какая фамилия Мэг?

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Если честно, не помню. 

\- Смотри.

На первой странице книги было написано красивым почерком:

«Дорогой Сэм,  
это было только началом. В следующий раз не будет Мэдисон, которая так удобно бы оказалась виновной в убийстве. И кто знает, кто будет жертвой в следующий раз? Не твой ли красавец-брат?  
С любовью, Мэг Мастерс.  
PS. Говорят, стреляли много. Пули летали здесь и там. Но я могу точно сказать. Мой отец был убит из пистолета твоего отца. И знаешь что? Его называли Демоном. Это передается по наследству».


End file.
